


A Pleasure To Serve

by FormidablePassion



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Cas smokes weed, Charlie is in the background, Cop Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Endverse Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Marijuana, Sex Work, Sex Worker Castiel, Sex work is legal, Top Castiel, mild drug use, spnkinkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: When Dean gets called to a hotel to retain a possible thief he meets a breathtaking man and for the first time wonders what it would be like to use his particular services.When Castiel first met Officer Dean Winchester he hoped he would never need his services again and had no hope of seeing him in any other professional capacity. Until he gets a new client that he is pleasantly surprised by and more than happy to accommodate.





	A Pleasure To Serve

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written to fill the spnkinkbingo square Destiel.  
> Many thanks to my darling Cabbage for the quick beta work and help with the title. 
> 
> In this AU sex work is legal, I know nothing about how the laws would be regarding that and the situation that happens in the beginning of the fic but since this isn't real life, I'm not putting much stock in it.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Dean sighed as he pulled his car up to the hotel. These calls were common but haven’t been as prominent as they were. People were finally catching on that the city was completely on board with the new laws and would in fact persecute those that didn’t follow them. 

It was a more upscale place then most of the calls Dean ended up taking. Probably a more upscale worker too. Dean hoped it would be more professional than some of the other ones where he met the workers at run down hotels that were reminiscent of the ones he grew up in. 

Dean made his way to through the lobby and into the elevator. He punched the fourteenth floor and went over what he knew of the situation. The perp was apparently still in the room with the worker and was  _ apprehended _ upon his refusal to pay. Dean hoped that he didn’t need to arrest the worker for assault. He hoped even more that he wouldn’t show up and see that the worker had been assaulted. 

The elevator dinged and Dean stepped out and made his way to the room. He took a deep breath and knocked. “Police,” he announced and it was only moments before the door was opened. 

Dean was not prepared for the man that stood before him. Almost as tall as himself, dark hair unkempt and going every which way. The man was dressed in jeans a tight shirt that showed just how toned his physique was. Dean had no problems imagining this man being able to handle his own. 

“I’m officer Winchester. We received a call about a possible robbery.” Dean spoke to the man who stepped aside to allow him to enter the room. 

The man closed the door before he spoke. When he finally did Dean had to suppress a shiver that ran up his spine. “Yes. This man,” The worker gestured to the man that was sitting on the bed with his hands zip tied in front of him and no visible physical damage, “decided that my services weren’t up to par after receiving  _ exactly _ what he asked for and attempted to get a refund without asking for one.” 

Dean took in the man’s disheveled appearance, the scowl on his face, the clothes rumpled, and turned back to the worker as he flipped open his notepad, trying to keep from actually looking at him. “What is your name, sir.”  

“Castiel Novak.” The deep rumble came across. Dean wrote it down. 

“Mr. Novak, please tell me exactly what transpired.” Dean asked looking into his steely blue eyes. 

“This man made an appointment to see me. We met in the lobby bar and then decided that it was indeed something that we both would be interested in. We came up here and he placed my fee on the dresser. Usually I put my payment away but I misjudged the man's honesty and left it on the dresser. After services were rendered he dressed and before leaving the room I watched him reach and take the envelope, putting it in his jacket before he went to the door to open it. At that time I pulled him back and told him to give me my money. He refused and I restrained him, asking again. He started saying very derogatory things to me,”

The man growled out “He thinks he’s so fucking amazing, he charges stupid prices and his ass isn’t even worth it.”

Dean pointed to the man, “You shut your damn trap. I’m not speaking to you.” The man shot Dean a dirty look but shut up. Dean turned back to Castiel. “Please continue.” 

“He still refused to give me my payment. When he attempted to swing on me I restrained him and put him in the zipties and called the police.” Castiel explained. 

“Were you able to retrieve your payment?” Dean asked. 

“I left it where it was to make sure that I wasn’t being accused of something untoward. I have a reputation and I would rather not sully that if it can be avoided,” Castiel explained. 

“That is understandable.” Dean nodded and turned to the man in question. 

“What’s your name?” Dean asks a bit more harsher than he would have if the man would have kept his mouth shut. 

“Gordon.” Dean waited. 

“Got a last name, Gordon? Or only one name like Madonna and Cher?” Dean asked even as he watched the man visibly bristle at being compared to the famous women. 

“Walker,” Gordon spit. 

“Well Gordon, I’m gonna come over there and I’m going to reach into the pocket that Mr. Novak told me the envelope is in. If the money is in fact there, Mr. Novak will have every right to press charges against you. I assume there was no physical assault, I see no evidence of such?” Dean made it a question even though he figured it was the truth. 

Gordon sneered at him and waited. Dean sighed quietly and walked over to the man as he put his notebook away. “Do you have any sharp objects or needles on your person, Mr. Walker?” 

“No,” Gordon growled. 

Dean reached into the pocket that Castiel indicated and his fingers brushed the paper of the envelope that held the money for payment. Dean pulled it out and handed it over to Castiel. “Can you check to make sure that the entire amount is in there?” 

The envelope was taken from his hands, Dean watched Gordon while he listened to the quiet sound of bills being counted. “It’s all here.” Dean nodded. 

“So Mr. Walker, since the money was retrieved and payment was made, Mr. Novak won’t be able to press robbery charges, however I will still be bringing you in for attempted robbery and you will be charged and will have to pay a fine,” Dean explained to Gordon. “Maybe you should think twice about trying to pull something like this again. A second offense won’t be as easy to deal with. Not to mention you may not be so lucky to get apprehended by someone without having a physical altercation.” 

Dean put one of the cuffs on Gordon’s wrists before cutting the zip tie and placing his hands behind his back and securing the cuffs. Thankfully the man kept his mouth shut as Dean read him his miranda rights. He moved to Castiel and wrote down all his information before standing the man up and walking him towards the door. 

As he walked out the door he was stopped by Castiel’s voice. “Officer Winchester. It’s not often we encounter law enforcement that takes us seriously and doesn’t demean us. Thank you for your service.” 

Dean smiled at Castiel. “I hope that changes. Have a good evening Mr. Novak.”

“Please, call me Cas.” The man’s eyes sparkled. 

“Have a good evening, Cas.” Dean replied. 

“You have my information, don’t hesitate to contact me for anything, Officer.” Cas winked at him. 

Dean nodded and walked out the door to bring Gordon to the station and get the paperwork rolling, ignoring the shit the man was saying about how Castiel wasn’t worth the money anyway, Dean held back his retort about putting his review on yelp if he was so unsatisfied. 

 

Castiel sat down on his couch with his bong, tucking his feet up under him. He took a took and watched the bees flying around on  _ Hive Alive _ and let the light headed feeling sink into his brain before taking another hit and setting it aside on his coffee table. He pulled his laptop into his lap as he sat back. He opened his website and emai;l he saw that he had several regulars that had scheduled their normal times and already paid through his website. 

After the incident with Gordon he made sure that Charlie has set him up with a payment up front deal on his website. He was usually a pretty laid back guy who would take in-person payment but he didn’t want to have to go through all that again. The stress he had over the last six weeks was too high and the time he missed working was not insignificant. Not that he wasn’t able to pay his bills or anything but he rather enjoys being able to pad his savings. He had no illusions that his line of work didn’t have an expiration date. 

He confirmed several of the regulars, confirmation emails sent automatically, when he looked at another name on the list, a new client. Every new client had to go through a vetting process and submit paperwork before he accepted the appointment, it could be time consuming for new clients, which is why he is used to dealing with regulars most of the time. 

Clicking on the information attached he looked at the paperwork from a clinic dated only a few days previous, all clean. Payment pending upon acceptance of the appointment. Cas grinned to himself as he thought about how he would respond personally instead of the automated email that would go out. He clicked the name of the new client. D. Winchester. There was only one person he could even think about and he hoped that he was right. Looking at the man’s references only confirmed it. 

  1. _Lafitte with the police department._
  2. _Milton with the police department._
  3. _Harvelle with the police department._



Cas grinned at the screen. These people must be very good friends to not judge Dean for using his service if he was willing to list them as references. Most police officers were barely tolerant of sex work, let alone condoned actually using the service. Clicking to the next section he looked over the preferences listed ideas and images spun wildly in his head.

After shooting off an email to Dean to confirm their appointment he quickly sent a message to Charlie before setting his laptop back on the table. He picked his bong back up to take a hit and smiled as he laid his head back against the back of the couch as he watched the smoke billow up to the ceiling as he let it slowly blow from his lips. He was actually excited for an appointment for the first time in a long time.

 

Cas smiled brightly as he opened the door. The man was punctual, Cas liked that. He let a lazy smile spread across his face when Dean’s handsome face, eyes wide, looked up at him. “Good afternoon, Officer.” Cas drawled as he watched Dean taking his fill of Cas. He didn’t dress up for this man. He wanted Dean to see the real him. Loose cotton shirt ratty jeans that he  _ knew _ hugged his body in all the right places, no shoes, hair a mess. 

Cas had decided to do this completely sober, unlike most of his appointments, because he wanted to be completely present for the experience that he was sure would be Dean Winchester. He waited until Dean’s eyes landed back on his smirk. “Please, come in.” 

Cas stepped aside and Dean entered looking a bit nervous. He shut and locked the door behind him before Dean cleared his throat and spoke. “I was not expecting to be sent your home address.” Dean’s voice held concern. He was a cop through and through. 

“Don’t worry Dean, I don’t make it a habit to bring my clients to my home.” He saw Dean’s shoulders visibly relax. “In fact you’re the only one that I’ve ever brought here.” Dean’s brows raised in surprise. “Figured if I couldn’t trust an officer of the law, who could I trust.” He winked at Dean. 

Dean smiled softly at him and looked around taking in the apartment. He was nervous. Dean’s eyes fell on his bong and Cas smirked as he watched Dean pointedly look away from it. “You ever do this before, Officer?” 

Dean huffed, “Can say I’ve never been a client.” Dean’s voice seemed a bit  _ off _ and knew that there was a story behind that, one he wouldn't mind finding out about. That was dangerous territory though. Dean had been professional and waited until the shit with Cas’ case was completed before contacting him. Getting in even a professional relationship with a cop in his business was a bad idea. He couldn’t say no though. Not to Dean. For some reason he couldn’t help but feel a pull towards the man. 

It helped that the man that stood before him was incredibly hot. 

“Well, let me help you out then.” Cas grinned as he approached Dean.

 

Cas was mesmerized at the sight below him. Dean was squirming on his bed.  _ His bed _ . Not some nondescript hotel room bed. No, Cas had the adonis moaning and begging, three fingers deep in his ass, on his bed. It was going to be an image that was burned into Cas’ brain for a very long time and would be used in his personal moments of pleasure for a longer time. 

“Cas” Dean whimpered, “Please, more.” Cas grinned and bit the inside of Dean’s thigh, kissing the spot and sucking hard enough to leave a bruise, a claim, on this incredible man. As he bit down he slid another finger inside Dean while he was distracted. Cas’ cock jumped at the filthy moan that Dean let out at the dual sensations. 

“I got you, Dean. Relax and enjoy.” Cas sure was. His attention warring between Dean’s face contorted in pleasure as sighs and moans pushed their way from his lips and watching as Dean’s body greedily pulled his fingers deep inside. It was something special and Cas felt a fondness grow inside of him that he immediately put a damper on. There was a wall. Compartmentalize. He could do this. He didn’t get soft for a pretty face. And incredible body. And a man,  _ a cop _ , that treated him like a real human. He had a job to do. 

Shaking himself mentally he made sure that Dean was properly stretched before removing his gloved fingers and disposing of the glove. He slid the condom on under Dean’s heated stare and lubed himself up. He lined himself up at Dean’s hole, leaning down and capturing Dean’s plush lips in a dirty kiss before slowly pushing in, catching his pleasured moans and swallowing them down like they were going to feed him for weeks to come. 

He pressed his forehead to Dean’s and they just breathed one another in when Cas bottomed out and they both adjusted. No matter how badly Cas wanted to thrust deep, hard, and fast into this incredible man, but he wasn’t in the business of hurting people without their request. “Cas.” Dean sounded so lost and almost broken. “Move.” 

“Bossy bottom.” Cas nipped his lower lip before sucking it into his mouth while he pulled out and slammed back into Dean. Dean's legs wrapped around him and pulled him back inside every time he pulled out. 

“Fuck, Dean. You're so tight. Feel so perfect around me.” Cas moaned with another hard thrust. He was a professional, but people didn't come to him to get fucked. They came to use Cas’ ass and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He's just happy he gave Dean an extended amount of time on foreplay.

And some foreplay it was. 

He reached between them and grabbed Dean's cock to stroke it as he continued to fuck him hard into his mattress. He could get used to this. 

“Cas.” Dean's words were slurred with pleasure and Cas was gone. He felt Dean tighten around his dick at the same time he felt the warmth of Dean's release over his hand and their stomachs. 

“Fuck!” Cas slammed into Dean hard and pumped his hip in slow thrusts as he milked his own orgasm into the condom. He was positive he had never had a better orgasm with a client before.

Cas collapsed on top of Dean and gave barely there kisses to his neck as they both caught their breath. Dean’s hands came up over his back and rubbed soothingly up and down as they both enjoyed their afterglow. He wanted nothing more than to clean up and curl up with Dean and take a nap. He knew he couldn’t. 

After their breathing evened out Cas pulled gently out of Dean. Dean grimaced a little and then relaxed.  Cas kissed him softly before moving up and off the bed. “Be right back, handsome.”

He went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and get a wet cloth. He came out to see Dean on his bed relaxed in post coital bliss, eyes closed and chest moving slowly. Cas took a selfish moment to watch him before moving to the bed and cleaning him up. Cas threw the cloth into the laundry basket and the two of them stared at one another for much longer than necessary. 

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean’s voice was rough and low and sent a shiver down Cas’ spine. 

“Thank you, Dean. You have no idea how rare this type of encounter is for me.” Dean didn’t know that Cas was talking about more than just topping, or that he was a cop. 

“Happy to assist.” Dean smirked at him as he stood and stretched his toned body before getting dressed. Cas threw a robe on and walked Dean to the door. Dean opened it and turned to Cas to say something; Cas, hesitant to let this moment end, pulled him in for a deep kiss. 

With a smirk and wink Cas said, “Thank you for your service, Officer.” 

Dean chuckled and walked over the threshold, “See ya, Cas.” 

Cas closed the door and wondered how long it would be before Dean figured out he refused the payment he tried to make. WIth sly smile Cas went to his living room to sit on the couch and pack a bowl.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)  
> I promise I’m nice.


End file.
